La Isla del Tesoro
by Laie Himura de Fanel
Summary: [YaOi][Capítulo 9] Las palabras del primer Mapa aún resonaban en su mente “el poder lo es todo”.
1. Capítulo 1

Laie: mmm... Antes que nada, he de reconocer que me inspiré en un fic en inglés que lleva _ años_ sin actualizarse, que pueden leer aquí: http:// www. geocities. com/ shijinka/ treasure1.html , como ya he dicho parece que la autora no va a continuarlo, así que yo voy a empezar de nuevo y voy a inventar el resto del argumento! ^o^  
  
Heero: hn... -asiente- bien hecho, pero quiero más yaoi.  
  
Duo: O.O He... Heero?!  
  
Heero: -sonríe y se lanza sobre Duo-  
  
Laie: ^^U creo que es mejor empezar ahora el fic!  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
Aviso: Y A O I ¿hace falta decir lo que significa?  
  
Parejas: 1x2 y 2x4, quizás 13x5  
  
Gundam Wing no me pertenece (Laie empieza a llorar)  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
Edades:  
  
Treize = 34  
  
Heero, Trowa = 19  
  
Quatre, Wufei = 18  
  
Duo= 16  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
El Capitán Yuy hacía rato que no alejaba su mirada de una mesa no muy lejos de la suya, en la que había un grupo de hombres riendo y bebiendo cerveza. Pero había algo que llamaba la atención del capitán, y su compañero Trowa Barton estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.  
  
-Hay algún problema? -preguntó suavemente.  
  
Heero negó con la cabeza, pero siguió mirando al mismo punto. Trowa siguió su mirada y vio lo que había cautivado a su amigo. Sentado en la falda del hombre más gordo, con un brazo por encima de sus hombros, había una chica... no, un chico joven de largos cabellos castaños. El hombre gordo tenía un brazo alrededor de la estrecha cintura del chico, y de vez en cuando acariciaba la piel que no estaba cubierta por la camiseta demasiado corta.  
  
Finalmente, Heero decidió que no podía soportar más el hecho de ver a ese ángel siendo tocado por semejante borracho, y se encaminó hacia la mesa donde estaban jugando a cartas.  
  
Inmediatamente la gente del bar dejó de hablar y concentró su atención en el capitán del White Wing, el mejor barco pirata que había existido hasta el momento.  
  
-Es... es el capitán del White Wing! -exclamó uno de los hombres de la mesa, su voz denotando que había bebido demasiado.  
  
El hombre gordo que tenía al chico en la falda arqueó una ceja, curiosidad evidente en su rostro.  
  
-A que se debe el honor, capitán? -dijo, clavando su mirada en la fría de Heero.  
  
-Puedo jugar? -fue la fría respuesta.  
  
-Por supuesto. Qué se va a jugar? -el hombre se relamió los labios, imaginando la cantidad de tesoros que debía poseer Yuy, y preguntándose cuánto le podría sacar.  
  
-Me voy a jugar mi barco.  
  
El silencio en el bar se hizo tan espeso que casi se podía cortar con una navaja.  
  
-Oh -el hombre gordo parecía sorprendido- por lo que veo no buscas el oro... dime, que es lo que quieres?  
  
Heero señaló con la cabeza al chico que estaba sentado en su falda jugando inocentemente con su cabello, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía.  
  
-Ve a buscar más cerveza, pequeño -dijo el hombre gordo, dándole su vaso vacío al chico. Este se levantó, asintió y, tras tomar la copa que le daba su amo, marchó.  
  
-Veo que tienes buena vista, mi capitán. -el hombre gordo sonrió- acepto el trato. Juguemos.  
  
Trowa se levantó y se acercó a la mesa, no quería perderse la cara del hombre cuando perdiera. Después de ver que el hombre gordo no era un reto demasiado interesante, se dispuso a marcharse pero Heero le retuvo mirándole de reojo.  
  
Evidentemente, en menos de diez minutos el Capitán Yuy había ganado, aunque el hombre gordo hubiera hecho trampas.  
  
-Supongo que el chico es tuyo -dijo, rascándose la cabeza- ahora vas a ir a por el Tesoro?  
  
Heero enarcó una ceja, mientras miraba al hombre esperando una explicación.  
  
-Ah, no lo sabías? -el hombre rió- eso quiere decir que te has fijado en el chico no por el tesoro, uh? Interesante. Bueno, ese chico es el único que sabe donde está la Isla del Tesoro y sabe como acceder a las riquezas allí escondidas.  
  
-Un tesoro? -Trowa miró a Heero, sorpresa ligeramente reflejada en su rostro.  
  
-Sí. Pero por favor, prometedme que cuidareis bien del chico -el hombre gordo ahora lucía serio- es un ángel.  
  
Yuy asintió. Miró el bar, buscando por el chico de cabellos largos, pero no estaba en ningún lugar.  
  
-Ja ja ja -rió el hombre gordo- creo que vas a tener que buscar a tu premio.  
  
Trowa y Heero se despidieron del hombre y marcharon del bar. Heero ordenó a Trowa que buscara al chico mientras él iba al White Wing para avisar a los demás del nuevo miembro. El chico de ojos verdes paseó por el mercado tranquilamente, estaba seguro de sus habilidades y sabía que no tardaría mucho en encontrar a su objetivo.  
  
Finalmente le encontró hablando con un niño pequeño. En cuando le vio acercarse, el niño se marchó, y el chico empezó a andar quietamente. Trowa se acercó a él y lo arrastró por el brazo.  
  
-Eeyy! Qué crees que estás haciendo? -preguntó el chico, intentando liberarse.  
  
-Vienes conmigo. Luego recibirás tu debida explicación.  
  
-Como? Déjame! Si mi amo se entera, vas a pagarlo muy caro!  
  
-Eso ya ha sido solucionado.  
  
Todo lo que el chico de cabellos largos decía era respondido con la misma voz fría y neutral, y al final dejó de pelear y permitió a Trowa que le subiera en un bote. El chico de ojos verdes remó fuertemente y en un momento estuvieron delante de un gran barco iluminado por el atardecer, la belleza del cual hizo que el chico de cabello castaño guardara silencio. Tenía las velas de un blanco tan puro que casi dolía a los ojos mirarlas, y en el mascaron de proa (la parte de delante) había la figura más bonita que el chico había visto nunca; era un ángel, con enormes alas blancas que brillaban con los colores del atardecer reflejado en el mar, y sus hermosos cabellos dorados parecían mecerse con el viento de lo bien trabajados que estaban. Sin duda alguna, el barco en si era una obra maestra. Cuando el chico vio el nombre del barco, casi se olvidó de respirar.  
  
-No... no puede ser! -exclamó, sin ser consciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta.  
  
Escrito en letras doradas en una cinta que sostenía el ángel en sus manos, se podía leer claramente "White Wing". El chico había escuchado un montón de historias sobre ese barco y su capitán, y el barco que se describía en los cuentos no tenían nada que ver con el que ahora estaba viendo.  
  
Al acercarse más les lanzaron unas escaleras de cuerda por las que Trowa y el chico subieron, siendo recibidos por la tripulación del místico barco.  
  
-Vaya, vaya -dijo un hombre relamiéndose los labios- que tenemos aquí?  
  
-Parece que nos lo vamos a pasar bien -añadió otro.  
  
-Hey! Belleza, como te llamas?  
  
El chico tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sentirse intimidado por las miradas que le estaban lanzando, y se mantuvo firme al lado de Trowa.  
  
-Creo que no nos hemos presentado -dijo un chico que acababa de llegar- bienvenido al White Wing, yo soy el capitán de esta nave y me llamo Heero Yuy.  
  
El chico no cabía en su sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico fuera el capitán Yuy? Debía tener pocos años más que él, y vestía unos ajustados pantalones negros, una camiseta medio desabrochada tembién negra y unas botas de cuero. El chico siempre se lo había imaginado como un hombre más mayor, con barba y con un loro en el hombro pero... ¡¿él?!  
  
-Y... Yo soy Duo. Duo Maxwell -tartamudeó, aún recuperándose de su sorpresa.  
  
-Trowa Barton -dijo el chico que le había llevado a la nave.  
  
-Bill, pero me puedes llamar Billy, preciosidad...  
  
Cuando hubieron terminado las presentaciones, Duo decidió que era el momento de responder algunas preguntas.  
  
-Perdonad pero... que hago aquí? Mi amo me espera y se va a preocupar si no regreso pronto...  
  
-No vas a volver -dijo Yuy- te he ganado, así que ahora te quedarás con nosotros.  
  
Duo estaba muy sorprendido. 'Mi amo me ha jugado?...Qué debe haber apostado el Capitán para hacer que mi amo me juegue?...'  
  
-Me ha ganado? Y que se jugaban?  
  
-Este barco.  
  
El chico jugó nerviosamente con su cabello.  
  
- P... para qué me quiere?  
  
-Nos guiarás hasta la Isla del Tesoro.  
  
La mirada de Duo se oscureció '...así que se lo ha contado... me prometió que jamás le diría a nadie mi secreto!' Suspirando, no tuvo más remedio que asentir. No tenía otro sitio donde ir. 'Guiaré a estos hombres hasta el tesoro y luego... me abandonarán otra vez....' pensó tristemente.  
  
Después de indicar que dirección debían tomar, un hombre gordito llamado Johnny le acompañó hasta su camarote. Era una habitación bastante ancha, una gran cama en un lado y una mesita al lado eran todos sus muebles.  
  
-Espero que te guste. No tienes nada de que quejarte, las nuestras son peores -dijo Johnny fríamente.  
  
El hombre marchó y Duo quedó solo en la habitación, pero no por mucho tiempo pues inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y un niño pequeño, de unos seis años, entró con una bandeja con una taza de té y un plato con bizcochos también llevaba ropa limpia en un brazo.  
  
-Perdone las molestias, le traigo algo para comer y ropa limpia señor. -dijo el pequeño, su voz temblando ligeramente.  
  
-Gracias -sonrió Duo, pero el niño no lo vio pues tras dejar la bandeja siguió mirando el suelo.  
  
Con pequeñas manos temblorosas, el niño le dio la ropa.  
  
-Ahora me retiro señor -el niño ya se daba la vuelta cuando Duo le paró, sujetándole del brazo suavemente.  
  
-No me llames señor, pequeño, prefiero que me llames por mi nombre: Duo. Y tú como te llamas? -sonrió, intentando tranquilizar al niño.  
  
-... M...Max, señ - Duo.  
  
-Si quieres podemos ser amigos! -dijo Duo alegremente dándole la mano al pequeño.  
  
-De verdad?! -el niño sonrió alegremente- Genial! Cuando los otros lo sepan...  
  
-Otros? -preguntó Duo.  
  
-Hai! Aquí en el barco hay tres niños, Trowa nos acogió! -el niño parecía muy feliz de hablar con alguien, estaba acostumbrado a que los demás adultos le trataran fríamente y Duo parecía muy agradable... además parecía una buena persona.  
  
-Me los podrías presentar? Quizás todos podamos ser amigos. -sonrió Duo.  
  
-Por supuesto! -dándole la mano a Duo, Max condujo al chico por unos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una habitación muy estrecha, en la que apenas cabía una pequeña cama. En ella se encontraban sentados un niño y una niña. El niño debía tener unos diez años y la niña cuatro.  
  
-Te presento a Charlie y Iris! -exclamó Max animadamente- chicos, este es Duo!  
  
Los niños le aceptaron inmediatamente y al poco rato ya se hablaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Charlie, al ser el más grande, era el más responsable y vigilaba siempre de los pequeños, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser un niño agradable. Tenía el cabello y los ojos negros, y vestía una camiseta muy ancha con unos pantalones cortos. Max era rubio con los ojos verdes, y era el más alegre de todos, aunque también era responsable. Él vestía con unos pantalones piratas y una camiseta sin mangas. Iris era un poco tímida, tenía el cabello rizado de color anaranjado y unos lindos ojos verdes. Vestía una camiseta a modo de vestido, con una cuerda como cinturón. Cada uno de ellos tenía una historia diferente sobre cómo habían llegado al barco, pero los tres estaban contentos de estar allí.  
  
-Dormís aquí? -preguntó Duo, mirando la pequeña cama.  
  
-Sí -dijo Charlie- es la única que tenían libre cuando vinimos.  
  
-¡Es injusto! -exclamó Duo, frunciendo el seño- La mía es mucho más grande y sólo soy uno... queréis venir conmigo?  
  
-Sí!! -los tres exclamaron, sonrientes.  
  
-Te dije que era un ángel, Max! -dijo Iris moviendo su pequeña mano- Mira que cabello tan largo y brillante!  
  
-Pero los ángeles son chicas! -dijo Max frunciendo el seño.  
  
-No son ni hombres ni mujeres -dijo Charlie, convencido.  
  
-Eres un ángel, verdad? -dijo Iris mirando a Duo, con un brillo esperanzado en sus ojitos.  
  
Duo se inclinó ligeramente de tal manera que miraba a Iris directamente a los ojos. Sonriendo un poco, respondió.  
  
-No lo sé. Ni yo mismo sé de donde vengo.  
  
Suavemente, Duo apartó unos ricitos del rostro de la niña y se levantó.  
  
-Venga pequeños, coged vuestras cosas que nos vamos a mi habitación!  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
CoNtiNuArÀ ... O nO?  
  
Según el número de reviews ocurrirá una cosa o la otra!  
  
Duo * arrodillado* por favor dejad reviews por favor por favor!  
  
Heero: hn. Al menos hasta que Duo y yo acabemos juntos...  
  
Laie: O_O Heero está un poco OCC en mis backstage...  
  
Heero *asiente* 


	2. Capítulo 2

Laie: * se sonroja* no me lo puedo creer ^///^  
  
Duo: ^__^ el que?  
  
Laie: * con un hilo de voz* he tenido 8 maravillosos reviews y sólo es el primer capítulo... ^///^  
  
Heero: ¬_¬ hn. y por eso te emocionas?  
  
Laie * asiente* es q creía que no iba a tener nada de éxito! Y todos han sido tan...  
  
Wufei: baka onna, empieza ya con el capítulo y luego agradeces a los reviewers!  
  
Laie: ¬¬' omae o korosu  
  
Heero: ¬___¬ esa es -mi- frase!  
  
Laie: ^o^ emm... empezamos el capítulooooo!!!  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
Aviso: Y A O I ¿hace falta decir lo que significa?  
  
ATENCIÓN: GRACIAS A LORETO W ME HE DADO CUENTA DE UN ERROR EN LAS PAREJAS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, LAS CORRECTAS SON ESTAS::  
  
Parejas: 1x2 y 3x4, quizás 13x5  
  
Gundam Wing no me pertenece (Laie empieza a llorar)  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
CAPÍTULO 2  
  
Los días transcurrían pacíficamente a bordo.  
  
Duo se levantaba por la mañana, barría el barco y comía. Por la tarde cuidaba de los niños, les bañaba (aunque el baño consistía en una tinaja llena de agua del mar) y les contaba cuentos, jugaban o dibujaban. Sólo llevaba dos días en el White Wing pero Duo ya se sentía como en casa; no echaba de menos a su antiguo amo pues siempre estaba ocupado y no tenía tiempo para eso, pero sabía que ese hombre había dejado un buen recuerdo en su corazón y siempre le recordaría. Aunque ahora su amo oficial era el Capitán Yuy, Duo no había hablado con él. No lo hacía porque no quisiera, sino por que nunca le veía por el barco, aunque siempre se encargaba de hacerle saber que le tenía en cuenta. Cada mañana Duo tenía una rosa blanca en la puerta de la habitación, y sospechaba que era Yuy quien la dejaba allí, aunque nunca había tenido oportunidad de agradecerle el detalle.  
  
El chico de largos cabellos ya no daba más indicaciones sobre qué dirección seguir, pues había sentido como el barco cambiaba su rumbo. Al principio ese hecho le había sorprendido. Generalmente, los piratas no esperaban ni un día más e iban directamente a por el tesoro, pero parecía que el Capitán Yuy tenía otros planes. Sin duda, ese hombre -¿o chico?- era diferente al resto de piratas que Duo había conocido hasta el momento.  
  
Ahora Duo se encontraba sentado en la cubierta, recostado en la barandilla junto a los tres pequeños. Estaban en una de las sesiones que dedicaban a explicar cuentos entre todos.  
  
-Entonces la princesa llegó al castillo -dijo Duo jugando con un mechón de pelo.  
  
-Sí, pero la princesa tenía un caballo blanco con alas y llevaba un vestido rosa con lacitos blancos. También tenía el cabello muy muy muy largo y rubio, y unos ojos azules y llevaba muchas joyas -añadió Iris.  
  
-Y al llegar al castillo se encontró con un dragón enorme con dientes tan grandes como todo este barco, y el dragón empezó a escupir fuego, así que la princesa quedó rodeada por un gran círculo de fuego! -dijo muy emocionado Max.  
  
-Pero un caballero que pasaba por allí vio el humo y corrió con su caballo negro como la noche hasta que se encontró cara a cara con el dragón -siguió Charlie- usando su magia, el caballero lanzó un hechizo para poner al dragón a dormir.  
  
-No puede usar magia! -protestó Max- el caballero usó su espada y descuartizó al dragón!  
  
-Eccs! -dijo Iris haciendo una mueca- lo que en realidad pasó fue que el caballero saltó entre las llamas y salvó a la princesa y los dos vivieron felices y se casaron!  
  
-Eso no tiene sentido! -protestó Max- qué pasó con el dragón?  
  
-Mmm... -dijo Duo, rascándose la cabeza- ya se lo que pasó! El caballero lanzó un hechizo para apagar las llamas y con una espada mató al dragón, después de eso se casó con la princesa y los dos vivieron felices!  
  
Los tres niños sonrieron, les gustaba el final a su historia que había ideado Duo.  
  
-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que los niños se vayan a dormir -dijo una voz a su lado. Todos se giraron para encontrarse con la verde mirada de Trowa Barton.  
  
-Sí, es lo mejor -asintió Duo.  
  
-Awww... un ratito más! -dijo Max, poniendo su mejor mirada-no-te-puedes- resistir-a-mis-lindos-ojos.  
  
-Nop -dijo Duo y señaló las escaleras que bajaban hasta su habitación.  
  
Los niños empezaron a andar hacia allí y Duo estaba a punto de seguirles cuando una mano le paró.  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo -dijo Trowa.  
  
Duo asintió y puso sus manos en la barandilla, al lado del chico de ojos verdes. Los dos miraron el mar un buen rato antes de que el chico de cabellos largos rompiera el silencio.  
  
-Pensé que queríais que os condujera hasta la Isla del Tesoro.  
  
Trowa pareció momentáneamente sorprendido, pero inmediatamente su expresión se volvió fría.  
  
-Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Duo se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Lo sé. No sé como, pero lo siento.  
  
-Nos dirigimos a Tsubasa.  
  
-Tsubasa?! -Duo no abrió más los ojos porque no podía.  
  
-Hai. Tsubasa. El Capitán Yuy es el sucesor al trono y debe ir a solucionar unos problemas.  
  
Duo tragó saliva y miró a Trowa, esperando que le explicase que el mundo iba a explotar en pocos segundos. Todo eso era increíble!  
  
-Heero... es el príncipe de Tsubasa?  
  
-Sí. Su nombre completo es Heero Yuy Tsubasa. Iremos a su país y llenaremos el barco de provisiones para el viaje.  
  
-Y cuántos días estaremos?  
  
-Los necesarios.  
  
-Y yo que haré? Podré quedarme en el barco con los niños?  
  
-No. Tú eres de Yuy, y deberás acompañarle. Los niños los cuidaré yo.  
  
-... acompañarle... a palacio?... -Duo tragó saliva.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Viendo que Trowa no tenía intención de hablar más, Duo marchó a su habitación. Se acostó al lado de los niños y cubriéndolos con la manta para que no tuvieran frío intentó dormir. Pero no podía. Tsubasa... era una ciudad con muchos recuerdos, y no quería -encontrarse- a uno de ellos, aunque des de hacía mucho tiempo sabía que acabaría enfrentándose a ellos tarde o temprano. Ahora la pregunta era... ¿estaba preparado para ello?  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
-Ya se lo he dicho -dijo Trowa, sin dejar de mirar la luna reflejada en el mar.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-No entiendo porqué no se lo decías tu mismo. No era gran cosa.  
  
-Hn. Todavía no era momento. Piensas en Quatre?  
  
Un pequeño movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.  
  
-Tranquilo, le verás pronto. Está en buenas manos.  
  
Heero y Trowa estuvieron mucho rato contemplando la luna antes de que el chico de ojos verdes rompiera el silencio.  
  
-Duo sintió que cambiamos de rumbo.  
  
Heero enarcó una ceja pero dejó que su amigo siguiera explicando toda su conversación con Duo.  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
Frías manos le levantaban.  
  
Le ataban a una mesa metálica.  
  
Voces.  
  
Ruidos.  
  
Máquinas.  
  
Experimentaron con su cuerpo.  
  
Dolor.  
  
Miedo.  
  
¿Qué hacían?  
  
¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso?  
  
Él solo quería estar en el orfanato, con los demás niños...  
  
Duo se levantó sudando frío. Otra vez ese sueño.  
  
Había resultado duro vivir des de los diez años sin ningún tipo de recuerdo sobre su niñez, pero esos sueños le desconcertaban. De pequeño alguien debía haber hecho alguna cosa extraña con su cuerpo, eso debía explicar porqué podía sentir dónde estaba el tesoro y sabía donde encontrarlo desde cualquier sitio del mundo. Lo que más le había confundido era que no sólo podía sentir un tesoro, sino que sabía la situación exacta de más de más de cuatrocientos tesoros, algunos pequeños (como un solo medallón, o una espada de plata...) y otros más grandes (arcas llenas de oro, hasta barcos de diamantes). Desde los trece años había guiado a piratas hasta los tesoros, y una especie de intuición le decía a cuál debía guiar a cada uno. Así, cada pirata recibía su tesoro merecido. Lo más duro de todo era que, tras encontrar lo que buscaban, los piratas solían abandonarle. Hasta el momento siempre le habían dejado en un bote en el medio del mar, pero temía que algún día le abandonaran en el mar... sin el bote.  
  
Sacudiendo esos pensamientos negativos de su mente, Duo observó a los niños que dormían acurrucados en la cama. Había decidido que sería él el que durmiera al suelo pues los pequeños debían dormir bien ya que la vida en el barco no era nada fácil para ellos.  
  
Suspirando, Duo salió del camarote. Y se encontró cara a cara con el Capitán Heero Yuy. Éste le indicó que se mantuviera en silencio y que le siguiera.  
  
Anduvieron por los pasillos del barco hasta llegar a un pasillo más ancho con una única puerta de madera con grabados de oro. Al entrar, el trenzado se encontró en la habitación más extraordinaria que jamás había visto. La decoración era sencilla, pero los muebles eran de roble y todos tenían detalles simples pero elegantes en oro. Encima de las estanterías que llenaban casi todas las paredes de la sala, habían gran variedad de objetos, cada cual aún más extraño que el anterior. Balanzas de oro, catalejos de plata con diamantes, libros con cubiertas llenas de diamantes, incluso figuritas enteras hechas con oro, plata y diamantes. Lo que llamó la atención a Duo fue un escudo situado encima de la grandiosa cama; tenía forma de ala y relucía como si fuera hecho con un trozo de sol. La habitación en sí radiaba nobleza y riqueza.  
  
-Hasta ahora no he hablado contigo porque primero quería que te habituaras a este barco y su tripulación -dijo Heero, su voz seria resonando en la habitación- pero va siendo hora de que comprendas qué papel tienes en el White Wing. Como ya debes saber, te gané en un juego, y no hice trampa alguna. En Tsubasa hay una ley que dice que en casos como estos yo soy tú nuevo amo y deberás obedecerme ¿algún comentario?  
  
Duo negó con la cabeza, asimilando lentamente la nueva información. Heero continuó.  
  
-Eres mío y nadie más que yo deberá tocarte. Me acompañarás a todas partes exceptuando las breves ocasiones en las que te diga lo contrario. Cuando amarremos, que será en breves instantes, te presentaré a mis amigos. Sus criados te enseñarán todo lo que debas saber y resolverán todas tus dudas. Deberás llevar esto y procura que esté siempre a la vista.  
  
Heero sacó un colgante con forma de ala, con una fina cadena de plata.  
  
-Da la vuelta y aparta la trenza para que te lo pueda poner.  
  
Duo obedeció y sintió como las manos de Heero acariciaban su cuello accidentalmente al abrochar el colgante. Su respiración se aceleró mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse al sentir la respiración de Yuy en su cuello. Cuando se giró para volver a mirar a su nuevo amo, Duo vio en sus ojos un cúmulo de emociones muy diversas.  
  
Antes de decir nada, los labios de Heero estaban sobre los suyos. El beso fue corto y inocente, pero fue suficiente para hacer que las mejillas de Duo se enrojecieran aún más.  
  
-Eres... precioso -murmuró Heero, y sin más abandonó la habitación.  
  
Duo se quedó allí quieto, una mano sobre sus labios.  
  
-E...era mi primer beso.  
  
Por algún extraño motivo se sentía bien cerca del misterioso capitán, y estaba decidido a averiguar porqué.  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
Laie: ^__^  
  
Duo: ^///^  
  
Heero: ¬///¬  
  
Laie: hacéis muy buena pareja!!!  
  
Heero y Duo se sonrojan aún más.  
  
Laie: ^o^ adorables!!  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_... AgRaDeCiMiEnToS ..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
**Suzaku-koi: un honor tenerte como 1ª reviewer!! ^o^ Espero que la espera por este capítulo haya merecido la pena!  
  
** kotorimoon: jejjeje tranquila, Heero no hará sufrir a Duo... y ya verás de donde viene Duo * risa malvada*  
  
** Navleu: ^///^ gracias! Espero que tengas razón y reciba muchos reviews... y entre ellos los tuyos! n__n Lo siento por lo del hombre gordo jejeje era necesario!  
  
** Angeli: O__O ANGELIIII!!! *Laie empieza a saltar * q bien! Nos encontramos en otro de mis fics! Que cool ^o^ y no creas, quizás ibas muyyy acertada con lo de 'vampiros, etc.' ... pista: magia!!!  
  
** hotaru-chan: tranquila, Quatre y Wufei aparecerán en el próximo capítulo... a mi también me gusta la pareja Heero x Duo!!! *g*  
  
** yotaku_mar: ^o^ ok, ok ya lo continuo!!! ^^  
  
** Loreto W: puse 2x4 ¿? Oh MY GOD!! Quería decir 3x4!!! Gomeeen!!! Un lapsus mío!!! !!! Me alegro que te guste el argumento de mi fic!!  
  
** Roquel: tienes muy buena intuición! Entre Heero y Duo hay algo más que un tesoro en común... ^o^ 


	3. Capítulo 3

Laie: hago faltas de ortografía? * Laie se rasca la cabecita* según mi corrector está todo bien escrito! Tened en cuenta que soy española y hablo diferente (aunque sea muy poquito) de los demás hispanohablantes. Tened piedad!! *se arrodilla*  
  
Duo: wwaaaii!!! ^o^ hoy iré al palacio de Heero!!  
  
Laie: shh!!!Porque lo has dicho?? Era secreto!!! .  
  
Duo: ^^; gomen!  
  
Trowa: ///_¬ Laie, pensé que conocías a Duo.  
  
Laie: Trooooowwwaaaa *g*  
  
Quatre: ¬____¬ ehem.  
  
Laie: o_o uuups?? *Laie sale corriendo*  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
Aviso: Y A O I ¿hace falta decir lo que significa?  
  
Parejas: 1x2 y 3x4, quizás 13x5  
  
Gundam Wing no me pertenece, si la serie fuera mía habría toneladas de yaoi!!!! ^o^  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
Su primer beso... Duo aún no se lo podía creer. Mientras se dirigía a cubierta, paseaba por los pasillos con mirada distante y soñadora, los dedos sobre sus labios. Y ahora era el 'esclavo' del legendario Capitán Yuy. Parecía demasiado... ¿bonito?¿extraordinario? Duo ya no sabía como calificarlo, pero las emociones se mezclaban y estaba ligeramente confundido. No podía negar que tenía muchas ganas de empezar su nueva vida junto a Heero, quería ver qué tipo de tesoro merecería alguien como él. Estaba seguro que iba a ser uno muy especial, y quizás fuera el Tesoro.  
  
De entre todos los tesoros que el chico de cabello trenzado conocía, había uno especial. No sabía qué era, sólo que quien lo mereciera iba a tener una gran responsabilidad sobre sus espaldas. Duo creía que ese Tesoro era un arma, y por eso no esperaba llevar nunca a nadie hasta él, aunque eso no impedía que no dejara de imaginar lo que podía ser y qué tipo de persona sería la afortunada de tenerlo.  
  
Mientras pensaba en todo eso, Duo había llegado ya a cubierta. Tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa al ver la gran ciudad que había delante suyo.  
  
Había estado en muchas ciudades de diferentes partes del mundo, pero nunca ninguna había... "brillado" tanto como esa. Los edificios eran del blanco más puro que pudierais imaginar, y tenían una estructura estilo árabe, con grandes jardines en el interior. El puerto era enorme, los muelles eran de madera y estaban muy bien cuidados, y mientras amarraban el gran White Wing en una parte que tenía reservado para él solo, Duo divisó unas figuras esperando en el muelle.  
  
-Ven.  
  
El chico de ojos violetas tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Tan impresionado estaba con las vistas de la ciudad que no se había dado cuenta de que Heero estaba a su lado. El chico de cabellos cortos se dirigió con paso firme hasta una rampa que habían puesto para poder bajar de la nave, y Duo le siguió rápidamente.  
  
El tenzado se preguntó cómo nadie había reparado antes en la nobleza del joven Capitán, cada paso que este daba desprendía autoridad y seguridad en si mismo, y mantenía la cabeza altiva.  
  
Cuando por fin llegaron a bajo, se encontraron con la pequeña comitiva que esperaba a Heero, de la que desconocía dos hombres... corrección, pensó Duo, un hombre y un chico. El hombre era alto y vestía el uniforme de general del ejército, mientras que el otro chico era rubio y desprendía inocencia. El chico de ojos violetas pensó que el rubio debía ser un noble por las ropas con ricos bordados que vestía. A su lado estaba Trowa.  
  
Inmediatamente el general, Heero y Trowa empezaron a hablar mientras que el chico rubio se acercaba a Duo.  
  
-Hola! Tú debes de ser el nuevo 'esclavo' de Heero. Me llamo Quatre y voy a ayudarte a adaptarte a tu nueva condición.  
  
Duo sonrió al chico mientras encajaban las manos.  
  
-Yo me llamo Duo. Es un placer conocerte, Quatre!  
  
Los dos chicos hablaron durante mucho rato. Quatre le explicó qué solían hacer cada día, cuando comían y las diferentes actividades que se podían hacer para divertirse. A Duo le pareció como si fuera a casa de unos amigos unos cuantos días, parecía increíble que en realidad fuera un esclavo que debía hacer todo lo que su amo le pidiera.  
  
-Nosotros somos especiales, Duo. Somos esclavos, es verdad, pero nuestro trabajo es hacer compañía a nuestros dueños, y ayudarles en todo lo que nos pidan. Tienes suerte de estar con Heero porque él, al igual que Trowa, no suele maltratarnos. Aún así, hay leyes que un esclavo debe seguir y la más importante es que no podemos hablar de escaparnos ya que podemos ser severamente castigados. Tampoco podemos ir voluntariamente hacia otra persona a menos que nuestro dueño así lo haya dicho. Y lo más importante es que no debes hacer nada sin que tú amo lo sepa. Si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme cuando quieras.  
  
Duo asintió, tratando de gravar en su memoria todo lo que Quatre le había dicho.  
  
-Hablas de los esclavos como "nosotros", tú también eres uno? -preguntó el trenzado, la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos. Quatre se sonrojó mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.  
  
-Soy el esclavo de Trowa.  
  
-Perdonad que os interrumpa, pero creo que no nos han presentado.  
  
El hombre con traje de general del ejército se acababa de unir a la conversación. Justo cuando acabaron de presentarse, Heero y Trowa también se unieron y les informaron que un carruaje les esperaba al lado del muelle.  
  
El General Treize era uno de los amigos más fieles de Heero, y dominaba muchas técnicas diferentes de lucha, además de ser un gran estratega. Aunque se decía que era un lobo solitario, que nunca había estado enamorado de nadie y que rechazaba todo contacto humano, lo que en realidad sucedía era que esperaba a alguien especial. Alguien que fuera -de verdad- su alma gemela, y por eso siempre había sido muy selecto con sus acompañantes.  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
Duo observaba desde la ventanilla del carro las calles y la gente, sus ojos intentando memorizar cada detalle. Toldos de vivos colores señalaban las tiendas, y en ellas toda clase de objetos se amontonaban, desde lámparas de aceite doradas hasta frutas tropicales y animales. La gente vestía con túnicas de lino y otros materiales ligeros, y por todas partes niños reían y jugaban. Las paredes de color blanco contrastaba con los colores y daba un toque acogedor al lugar, cálido, haciendo que Duo se sintiera como si estuviera en casa.  
  
Pero el trenzado ignoraba el par de ojos azules que le observaban con atención. Heero no podía quitarle la vista de encima al chico, y se encontró con que eso no le molestaba. Duo brillaba inocencia y se sentía relajado a su lado, como si un extraño poder absorbiera todas sus preocupaciones y las eliminara de su mente dejándolo tranquilo. Aún no estaba del todo seguro de qué pensaba hacer con el pequeño. Pero lo iba a mantener a su lado por bastante tiempo puesto que quería conocerle más. Quería entender qué hacía al chico tan especial y porqué podía indicar la dirección de un tesoro(1).  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
Y por fin llegaron a palacio. El trenzado casi no podía creer lo que veía. Grandes pasillos de mármol blanco, adornados con alfombras de seda roja con bonitos bordados, con esculturas magníficas de hombres y mujeres en alguno de ellos, cuadros de diferentes tamaños a lado y lado, grandes ventanales con cristales de colores que formaban mosaicos, sillas de madera de roble muy bien trabajadas,... el sitio emanaba riqueza. Nunca en toda su vida el chico había visto un sitio con tantas cosas caras acumuladas.  
  
Se despidieron de los demás y Heero se dirigió a su habitación. Duo le seguía dos pasos atrás, una de las cosas que su nuevo amigo le había enseñado.  
  
Los guardias abrieron las grandes puertas y entraron. Todas las paredes tenían armarios (de madera de roble, por supuesto, y con muchos decorados en oro y plata) exceptuando algunos sitios donde habían ventanales. En pocas palabras, la sala era majestuosa.  
  
Duo se puso muy nervioso. Quatre no le había dicho qué debía hacer cuando estuviera en la habitación. ¿Debía sentarse? ¿Dónde descansaría él?  
  
-Príncipe Heero...  
  
-Cuando estemos solos llámame Heero, al fin y al cabo vamos a ser amigos -le interrumpió el chico mientras miraba por un ventanal la magnífica puesta de sol. En Tsubasa el horario era diferente, y el sol se ponía cuando hacía apenas cinco horas ellos se habían levantado en el barco.  
  
-Vas a dormir conmigo -siguió Duo, esta vez centrando su mirada en algo más bonito que el atardecer: Duo.  
  
-Ahora te traerán un pijama. Tenemos que descansar del largo viaje, mañana ya comeremos.  
  
Apenas dichas estas palabras la puerta se abrió y una chica entró rápidamente. Le dio un pijama violeta oscuro perfectamente doblado y marchó tan rápido como había venido, sin darle tiempo a Duo para agradecerle y sin mirar directamente a ninguno de los dos chicos.  
  
-Puedes cambiarte en esa habitación, no tardes mucho.  
  
Asintiendo, el trenzado asintió y se fue a cambiar. Cuando volvió a la habitación, Heero ya estaba en la cama esperándole. El otro chico le hizo una señal para que se acostara a su lado en la cama, y él obedeció aunque se sonrojó ligeramente. Cuando ya estuvo bien acomodado, se hizo un silencio un tanto espeso.  
  
-El... el palacio es muy grande -dijo Duo, tratando de aliviar el ambiente tenso y silencioso.  
  
-Supongo que no debes haber visto muchos, verdad?  
  
Duo se sonrojó aún más.  
  
-La verdad es que no. Hay palacios aún más grandes?  
  
-Sí.  
  
El silencio volvió a reinar unos instantes, pero esta vez fue Heero quien lo rompió.  
  
-Como es que sabes donde encontrar un tesoro?  
  
Duo pensó unos instantes antes de responder.  
  
-No sé muy bien como explicarlo. Es como si un mapa estuviera grabado en mi mente, y yo te pudiera indicar perfectamente donde está el tesoro, pero en cambio no sabría indicarte el punto exacto en un mapa.  
  
-Como si supieras la dirección a seguir?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Y porqué este tesoro precisamente?  
  
-No es uno. Son muchos más.  
  
Heero parecía sorprendido.  
  
-Más? Y porqué tu amo se deshizo de ti? Podría haberse hecho rico.  
  
-Porque sólo hay un tesoro para cada persona, y no puedo indicar más.  
  
-Hn... Porqué tienes esta habilidad?  
  
-No lo sé. -Duo sonrió- Ahora me toca a mi preguntarte!! Porqué un príncipe es pirata?  
  
-Porque me votaron. En Tsubasa el rey se escoge por votación; yo me presenté y me seleccionaron.  
  
-Porque te presentaste?  
  
-Porque quería algo en que invertir mis tesoros y ayudar a la gente. Ahora a dormir.  
  
Duo le hizo una mueca antes de acurrucarse y cerrar los ojos. Heero tardó un buen rato antes de dormirse.  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
Duo se había levantado sintiendo la presencia del tesoro de alguien. Había desayunado con el mismo sentimiento y ahora estaba sentado en el jardín en la misma condición. Sentía como el 'tesoro' se acercaba a palacio, pero también sentía que un peligro acechaba a dicho tesoro. Había llegado a la conclusión de que ese tesoro no podía ser material. Sentía las emociones que emitía, así que sólo quedaban tres posibilidades: a)que fuera un animal b)que fuera una planta y c)que fuera... una persona.  
  
Era un caso especial y el chico de ojos violetas no sabía muy bien como reaccionar. Nunca se había encontrado con una situación como esa. ¿Qué debía hacer? Podía buscar al destinatario del tesoro, o podía ir a explicárselo a Heero. Al fin y al cabo debía pedirle permiso siempre, verdad?  
  
Se dirigía ya hacia el pasillo que debía llevarle al despacho de Heero cuando se encontró con Treize. Las sensaciones se intensificaron...  
  
Dolor...  
  
Miedo...  
  
Cadenas...  
  
Amo...pegar...  
  
Sujetando a Treize del brazo, los asustados ojos violetas miraron a los azules(2).  
  
-Debes ir a salvarle por favor!  
  
-Que ocurre? -la voz de Yuy resonó por el pasillo, y un confundido Treize miró al chico de cabello trenzado y luego al amo de éste.  
  
-Su tesoro, está en peligro! -casi gimió Duo, su voz agitada y preocupada- por favor no pierdas ni un minuto, Treize. Debes ayudarle... creo que es una persona!  
  
Treize dudaba. Debía confiar en ese chico que apenas conocía? Sabía -gracias a su príncipe- de las misteriosos poderes del chico pero... eran ciertos?  
  
En cambio Heero no dudaba. Sólo con el rostro ansioso de Duo ya veía que el chico decía la verdad.  
  
-Indícale a Treize por donde debe ir, Duo.  
  
-Todo recto por la calle principal, casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Date prisa!  
  
Treize miró a su amigo, y éste se limitó a asentir. Suspirando, Treize corrió a por su caballo. Sin duda, esa era la orden más extraña que jamás había recibido...  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
(1) Recordad que Heero no sabe que Duo puede localizar más de un tesoro, el cree que sólo conoce uno...  
  
(2)Son azules los ojos de Treize? 9__9  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
NoTaS dE La AuToRa  
  
Konnichiwa! Que os ha parecido el capítulo?  
  
No he contado las palabras, espero que fuera más largo que el anterior... Supongo que ya debéis saber qué tesoro es de Treize, verdad? ^_^ si no, tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo!  
  
Perdonad por haceros esperar, pero tengo colegio y muchos fics por continuar... ¬_¬ soy incorregible!  
  
No tengo tiempo para agradecer a todos los reviewers pero debéis saber que vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir con el fic y _ siempre_ los leo!  
  
Un abrazo muy fuerte para todos/as!  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
=^-^= 


	4. Capítulo 4

Laie: @_@ no me lo puedo creer!  
  
Wufei: baka onna, tus backstage siempre empìezán igual!  
  
Laie: ¡__¡ con 39 reviewers con solo 3 capítulos de mi fic no te emocionarías?  
  
Wufei:....  
  
Duo: ^_^  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
Aviso: Y A O I  
  
Parejas: 1x2 y 3x4, 13x5  
  
Gundam Wing no me pertenece, pero el argumento del fic sí!!!  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
CAPÍTULO 4  
  
El agua de la fuente hacía un ruido relajante al caer al estanque, pero aquello no parecía importarle demasiado al joven Heero Yuy. Apenas prestaba atención al jardín que le rodeaba mientras avanzaba decidido hacía una de las salas del castillo que tan bien conocía. Debajo del brazo, llevaba fuertemente sujetados unos cuantos pergaminos y mapas, algunos tan antiguos que parecía que fueran a romperse con sólo mirarlos. Llevaba sus mejores ropas, y su capa ondeaba detrás suyo, haciendo un sonido suave al arrastrarse ligeramente por el suelo.  
  
Sin dejar de andar ligero, abrió una pesada puerta hermosamente tallada y entró en una sala de reuniones. De decoración simple pero no por eso menos rica, constaba de una enorme mesa de mármol de forma circular, en forma de 'O', cortada en tres partes para poder acceder al centro, donde había una pequeña tarima. Los hombres del consejo, que hasta ese momento habían estado charlando alegremente, cambiaron sus expresiones al ver a Heero. Todos ocuparon sus sitios y guardaron silencio mientras el chico de ojos azules subía a la tarima y abría un mapa en el aire, que gracias a alguno de los hechizos que habían en el palacio, se quedó flotando en el centro de la sala y se amplió para que todo el mundo pudiera verlo.  
  
-Capitán Heero Yuy. Usted ha sido seleccionado por nuestro pueblo como sucesor del trono de Tsubasa, y como tal debe empezar ya algunas de sus funciones, puesto que nuestro admirable rey Jeremy Jonson no se encuentra en las condiciones adecuadas para llevarlas a cabo. Ha querido el destino que se tenga de hacer cargo de una cuestión muy importante. El reino Peacecraft, conocido por sus políticas pacifistas, ha sufrido algún tipo de atentado y ahora nos ha declarado la guerra.  
  
Los murmurios estallaron en la sala, los consejales hablaban y algunos exclamaban frases como '¿los Peacecraft? Imposible!' 'una familia tan pacifista... que les habrá hecho cambiar de opinión?'. Heero se mantuvo silencioso y su rostro permaneció impasible. Lo que se acababa de decir no era novedad para él. El hombre que había estado hablando se aclaró la garganta y la sala volvió a silenciarse.  
  
-Hemos de evitar la guerra a toda costa -prosiguió- y para eso le hemos llamado aquí hoy. Tiene usted alguna sugerencia?  
  
-Primero tenemos que hablar con ellos -dijo Heero- hemos de saber qué es lo que les ha hecho romper con tantos siglos de tradición pacifista. Una vez lo sepamos, decidiremos.  
  
-Y qué me dice de los ejércitos? -dijo una mujer, señalando el mapa con un dedo.  
  
En el mapa habían aparecido unas marcas rojas en los lugares en los que el reino Peacecraft tenía soldados, esperando órdenes para atacar Tsubasa.  
  
-No atacarán hasta que les den las órdenes. Y una guerra no puede empezar sin haber hablado antes los representantes de cada reino.  
  
Tras esas palabras, Heero Yuy salió de la sala, dejando un perplejo consejo detrás.  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
Ahora Yuy debía buscar a Treize. Generalmente, era el mismo hombre quien le buscaba a él tras una misión, pero esta vez no lo había hecho, y eso le extrañaba. Quizás no había regresado aún, pero habían pasado ya un par de horas desde las extrañas palabras de Duo.  
  
Duo. Un chico interesante, sin duda. Podía sentir tesoros. Tenía los ojos más curiosos que había visto nunca, de un color violeta-azulado. Y tenía el pelo largo.  
  
Heero Yuy no era el tipo de hombre que se interesaba demasiado por las cosas, pero este chico le había llamado la atención. La noche anterior había descubierto algunas cosas, sí, pero aún así no estaba satisfecho. No sabía donde había estado antes, a quién había ayudado a encontrar su tesoro, no sabía cuál era su comida favorita, ni qué sentía ahora que era su 'esclavo'.  
  
Pero nadie diría que, aunque solo fuera un poquito, el Capitán Heero Yuy era reservado y no estaba seguro de atreverse a preguntarle todo eso al chico.  
  
Bueno quizá algún día...  
  
...pero ahora habían asuntos más importantes que resolver, como encontrar a su general, por ejemplo.  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
-LLAMAD A SALLY PO AHORA MISMO!!! DE PRISA!!  
  
Los gritos de Treize hicieron a Heero girarse, ligermente sorprendido (aunque nunca lo diría) de que su general, que era conocido por su tranquilidad y por no alarmarse nunca, estuviera ahora gritando desesperadamente.  
  
Y entonces vio lo que cargaba Treize en sus brazos. Sangre goteaba de una delgada figura vestida en lo que parecía haber sido un traje blanco, largos cabellos negros cubrían su rostro impidiendo que Heero viera su rostro.  
  
-Sígueme -le dijo a su amigo, y los dos corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la infermeria.  
  
Heero llamó a la puerta urgentemente, y esperó. A los pocos segundos, esta se abrió y la enfadada Sally apareció.  
  
-QUE DEMON-oh Dios mío!!! Corred, pasad! -la chica corrió a preparar una de las camas de la enfermería, donde Treize depositó con cuidado el cuerpo de un chico.  
  
Una enfermera trajo gasas y medicamentos y Sally se puso manos a la obra, mientras Treize observaba ansiosamente y Heero se fijaba en las heridas que el chico lucía. No eran normales, pensó, ya que tenían una forma como si hubieran sido cadenas apretadas fuertemente alrededor del cuerpo. Pero por la profundidad y la forma, Yuy se dio cuenta que aquel cuerpo malherido no era el de un chico normal. Era un mago, un hechicero, y esas heridas habían sido hechas con cadenas de oro, puesto que ese material era el único capaz de herir a un mago tan gravemente.  
  
El oro quemaba a la gente con poderes mágicos, por algún motivo que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta. Se rumoreaba que era porque gracias a él habían aparecido sus poderes y por lo tanto también era el único capaz de destruirlo. Se decía que habían sido un grupo de humanos los que, siglos atrás, habían empezado la búsqueda de una fórmula capaz de convertir cualquier material en oro, pero en lugar de eso habían descubierto a usar las energías de la naturaleza para protegerse.  
  
Heero lo indicó a Treize que saliera con él al pasillo, donde podrían dejar a Sally trabajar en paz. Treize dudó unos instantes, inseguro si debía dejar o no al joven sólo con la doctora, pero al final asintió.  
  
-Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó el chico de ojos azules.  
  
-He seguido la dirección que Duo me ha dicho y he llegado hasta un pequeño carruaje sin ventanas. Todo parecía normal hasta que he escuchado un gemido de dolor y al abrir la puerta he encontrado al chico. Habían cuerpos amontonados alrededor suyo, y mostraban signos de haber sido víctimas de una emboscada. No podría decirte qué tipo de técnica han usado. Nunca había visto nada semejante.  
  
-Habían más hechiceros con él?  
  
Treize se estremeció.  
  
-Sabía que te darías cuenta. No, no habían más. Creo que querían que el muriera lentamente.  
  
La mirada del general se oscureció mientras su mano se posaba sobre su espada. La mente de Heero llegó a una solución al pequeño problema que se les planteaba. Estaba claro que Treize no le había contado todos los detalles, algo le había hecho pasar a modo "sobreprotectivo" con el chico, y seguramente se negaría a abandonarlo fácilmente. Tampoco era que Heero quisiera dejar al chico en cuando estuviera sano, un hechicero no les iría nada mal, y Treize había cumplido con todas sus obligaciones...  
  
-Cuida del chico, y cuando creas que esté recuperado, intenta averiguar lo que puedas sobre lo que ha ocurrido. Si han sido los soldados del reino Peacecraft, van a tener serios problemas.  
  
Agradecido, Treize se inclinó y volvió a entrar a la enfermería.  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
Laie: Hooo! En este capítulo no ha salido ni Duo ni Trowa ni Quatre... gomen!!! u_u  
  
Wufei: grrrr  
  
Treize: ¬_¬ Laie....  
  
Laie: ^^U em... forma parte de la historia!!!  
  
Heero: has de reconocer que en realidad no tienes ni idea del argumento de tu propia historia.  
  
Laie: como... lo has sabido? .  
  
Heero: hn. Típico. Y encima, has tardado MUCHO. Tus fans deben estar decepcionados.  
  
Laie: TT__TT tenía deberes! Exámenes! He hecho lo q he podidooo!!  
  
Duo: pobre Laie, disculpadla...  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_... AgRaDeCiMiEnToS ..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
**Roquel: lo adivinaste!! ^o^ sip, era Wuffie!! Aunque pobrecito, malherido... Me alegra q te guste mi fic! Espero leerte pronto, Detective Roquel ^_n  
  
**Loreto W: lo siento! Te he hecho volver a hacer esperar... gomen! Exámenes, deberes... ya sabes... u_u Que te ha parecido este capítulo? Valió la pena la espera?? Me sabe muy mal haberte desesperado tanto (Laie se acurruca en un rincón de la sala y empieza a llorar) ¡^¡  
  
**Angeli Murasaki: Acertaste el tesoro? Espero que sí! Tranquila, tus reviews no me hacen perder el tiempo! (los deberes si que lo hacen ¬¬ quien los inventó??!!) y soy yo la que te tengo que agradecer a ti por comprenderme y dejar reviews! Arigatô!! Nos leemos también en mi otro fic!!! n_n  
  
**Oro Makoto Hayama: jejeje *^^* a mi tb me gustan las parejas 1x2 y 3x4!! Si quieres saber de la niñez de Duo te puedo dar una pista... es MUY oscura!! Mwha ha ha ha ha!  
  
**Navleu: jijijijijiji (risa histérica del tipo 'q-hentai-soy') te fijaste en lo de los esclavos, ne? Q curisoso q cada quien tenga a su pareja como sirviente *g* esto promete lemooons! Y sobre los tesoros... tienes razón, el mejor tesoro de todos es GW y todas las series yaoi!! (Laie hace una pose victoriosa mientras una banderita con la palabra "yaoi" ondea al viento...)  
  
**Arla17: ^///^ q honor! Una fan mía!! Ayyy... siento q te tuvieras d quedar tarde leyendo mis fics... merecieron la pena? Perdona q acutalice tan lento pero ya sabes pq... En fin, espero que nos veamos pronto, ne? =^.^=  
  
**Uru Yuy: claro q no me aburres!!! Tienes razón, hay muchos fics en inglés pero algunos (suelen ser, desafortunadamente, los mejores) están sin terminar o nadie los traduce. Por eso, cuando vi uno que se llamaba "Treasure", que es el original en el q me he inspirado para hacer este, decidí hacerlo en español para q los hispanohablantes lo conocieran! Hay un x-over q tengo pendiente "adaptar" como en este caso, (también incompleto desde el 1999!!! O_O) q es entre las series Gundam Wing y Yu Yu Hakusho! Seguramente será la continuación de este fic, haré una especie de mezcla y mm... (Laie se rasca la cabecita mientras empieza a pensar) siento haberte aburrido!!! Estoy de acuerdo con lo q has dicho y ya nos leeremos!!!  
  
Gracias a todos los reviewers y ya nos veremos pronto (espero)!!!  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
=^-^= 


	5. Capítulo 5

Wufei: ni se te ocurra decir lo q sé que vas a decir...  
  
Laie: por favor!!! * mirada con ojitos brillantes * onegai?  
  
Wufei: grrr.....  
  
Laie: No me lo puedo creer! Tengo 47 reviews!! Gracias a todos!!  
  
Wufei: ¬_¬ cada capítulo lo mismo... q poco original!  
  
Laie: u__u'  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
Aviso: Y A O I  
  
Parejas: 1x2 y 3x4, 13x5  
  
Gundam Wing no me pertenece, pero el argumento del fic sí!!!  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
CAPÍTULO 5  
  
Quatre soñaba. Volvía a los días en que aún vivía en su casa, encerrado en una habitación en la más alta de las cuatro torres del castillo Winner.  
  
Siendo el más pequeño de 29 hijos -bueno, 28 hijas y él, había sido el favorito de su padre y de su madre, aunque sus hermanas no eran por eso menos apreciadas. Quizá por esta razón, a la hora de decidir quién iba a ser el heredero o la heredera al trono, sus padres se habían decidido por él. En esa época él sólo tenía seis años, y no era consciente de las consecuencias que eso tenía.  
  
Sus hermanas se enojaron, pues esperaban que el trono pasara a una de ellas, a las mayores, y no al último en nacer. Así pues, cegadas por el odio, encerraron a su hermano y contrataron a unos asesinos para que mataran a sus padres. El pequeño Quatre fue rápidamente olvidado por los ciudadanos de Sandrock ya que estos tenían otras cosas en las que ocupar su mente: la división del reino en 28 países distintos, cada uno gobernado por una de las hijas de los antiguos reyes, todas ellas en continúas guerras con el objetivo de adquirir los países de sus hermanas también.  
  
Y por lo que al pequeño Quatre se refiere, vivió encerrado en una habitación, una máscara cubriendo sus ojos para ocultar el hermoso color azul característico de los Winner, con unas pesadas cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas y la única compañía de los susurros de la cortina al ser mecida por el viento.  
  
Los años pasaron, y el pequeño niño pasó a ser un bello pero delicado joven con una habilidad desarrollada a partir de su oprimida situación: podía sentir los pensamientos de las personas y a veces, sentía lo que iba a pasar en un futuro cercano. Pero las cadenas habían hecho que el joven se convenciera a sí mismo de que no tenía fuerza alguna, y que era inútil tratar de averiguar si algún día volvería a ver alguno de los jardines que recordaba de su niñez, se sentía demasiado débil como para poder escapar.  
  
Hasta que un día, las puertas de su habitación se abrieron.  
  
Trowa, príncipe de Triton, un pequeño país costanero, se había decidido a ampliar el territorio de éste conquistando el país vecino, Winner, que era cuatro veces el tamaño de su reino. Aprovechando las continuas disputas entre las hermanas Winner, él se había hecho ya con más de 20 de los 28 pequeños países en que ahora se dividía el gran país, y sus ejércitos ya daban por sentada su victoria.  
  
Aún así, Trowa había decidido estar presente el día que invadieran el Castillo Winner, antaño capital del reino que ahora estaba en manos de una hermana especialmente pacífica. La chica se rindió rápidamente a los ejércitos invasores, alegando que ya estaba harta de tanto luchar con sus hermanas, y que estaba convencida que Barton tendría mejor cuidado de Winner.  
  
Así que había participado en la "invasión" del castillo, y se había decidido por una de las torres, la más alta, en la que se rumoreaba vivía el único hijo barón de los reyes. Claro, era sólo un rumor pues hacía ya mucho tiempo que nadie tenía noticias del pequeño, y muchos decían que lo habían asesinado con sus padres.  
  
Las primeras habitaciones que encontró estaban ricamente adornadas, aunque un poco dejadas, con polvo encima de muchos de los muebles. Nada llamó su atención, así que siguió subiendo hasta que llegó a lo más alto de la torre. Las escaleras terminaban allí, delante de una pesada puerta metálica. Con un golpe seco con la empuñadura de su espada, Trowa rompió el cerrojo y entró. Su respiración se cortó ante lo que vio allí.  
  
Toda la habitación era blanca y dorada. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, y las casi transparentes cortinas se mecían suavemente al ritmo del viento. Sólo había un mueble, una gran cama que ocupaba casi toda la habitación; grandes almohadas de seda blanca con finos bordados, a juego con las sábanas. Y en el medio, arrodillada encima de la cama, una delgada figura se mecía suavemente. Una simple túnica con unos pantalones anchos y un cinturón dorado era todo lo que vestía, y su rubio cabello caía en suaves ondulaciones cubriendo gran parte de la cama. Era difícil decir si se trataba de un chico o de una chica, una blanca máscara cubría sus ojos impidiendo a la figura ver la luz. Pero aún así, a Trowa le pareció la más hermosa visión, algo tan angelical que casi le convertía en pecador por el simple hecho de mirarla.  
  
Moviendo la cabeza ligeramente, la figura pareció mirar en su dirección antes de que una suave voz -definitivamente masculina, rompiera el silencio.  
  
-Nana?  
  
Quatre casi se sintió estúpido al preguntar por su criada-niñera. Estaba claro que esa persona no era ella, pero quizá así averiguaría de quién se trataba. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le visitaba, sus hermanas sólo lo hacían una vez al año los primeros años de cautividad, pero luego cesaron sus visitas.  
  
-No.  
  
Trowa observó atentamente la reacción del chico a su respuesta.  
  
-Me permite preguntarle su nombre, señor?  
  
La voz del pequeño era muy inocente, sin rastro de temor o miedo alguno. ¿Qué no sabía que él era el invasor? ¿Qué no sentía el peligro en el que se encontraba? Con un solo movimiento de espada, podía matar al joven y...  
  
-Te lo diré si tu me dices antes quién eres -Barton se acercó más a la cama, sentándose al lado del rubio.  
  
-Me llamo Quatre.  
  
-Yo Trowa Barton.  
  
El chico le ofreció una dulce sonrisa y empezó a jugar con las cadenas que le sujetaban las manos. El chico de ojos verdes enarcó una ceja. No se había fijado en las ataduras.  
  
-Porqué estás atado a la cama?  
  
Por la reacción de Quatre, éste parecía sorprendido.  
  
-Porqué no habría de estarlo? Llevo mucho tiempo así. No recuerdo porqué, pero sé que debo.  
  
Una de las cosas que más odiaba Trowa era la opresión. En Triton, habían muchas leyes que regulaban hasta que punto una persona podía ser privada de sus libertades, pero con ese chico habían excedido el límite, hasta hacerle olvidar lo que era la libertad.  
  
Alargó una mano y sujetó firmemente las muñecas del rubio, mientras con la otra desataba fácilmente las cadenas. Luego, con un movimiento rápido destruyó el candado que sujetaba la máscara y, lentamente se la sacó.  
  
Quatre pareció sorprendido, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos a causa de la luz. Se llevó las dos manos a la cara, cubriéndose los ojos.  
  
-Te costará acostumbrarte a la luz otra vez, pero pronto se te pasará el efecto. Crees que podrás andar?  
  
El pequeño negó con la cabeza y Trowa asintió, antes de darse cuenta que el chico no podía verle.  
  
-Bien, en ese caso ya te ayudaré yo. Pero antes debes saber lo que ha ocurrido en tu reino.  
  
Barton le explicó a Quatre todo sobre sus hermanas, las guerras, y cómo él estaba conquistando Winner fácilmente. Cuando acabó de hablar, miró pacientemente al ángel que todavía se cubría el rostro.  
  
-Entonces... has venido a matarme? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
  
Al chico de cabello castaño se le cayó el mundo al suelo. Miró su espada, aún sujeta a su cinturón y luego al inocente chico y supo, que aunque pudiera, no iba a hacerlo.  
  
-No, no voy a hacerlo -susurró, acariciando suavemente la mejilla del chico y levantándole el rostro, obligando a que dos increíbles ojos azules se centraran, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en los ojos de otra persona.  
  
Azul conoció a verde y el mundo pareció existir sólo para ese mágico encuentro durante unos instantes.  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
-Quatre.  
  
La suave voz de Trowa susurró en su oreja, mientras largos dedos acariciaban su mejilla. Abriendo los ojos, Quatre sonrió dulcemente, mientras el chico de ojos verdes se inclinaba y le besaba lentamente en los labios.  
  
-En que soñabas? -volvió a susurrar el hombre, besando la frente del rubio.  
  
-Soñaba en la primera vez que nos vimos -respondió igual de suave Quatre.  
  
-Siento haberte despertado pequeño, pero debes ayudarnos con el chico que ha traído Treize.  
  
El chico de ojos azules sólo asintió, mientras su novio(1) le volvía a besar en los labios.  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
(1) Esto de usar "novio" no me hace mucha gracia, preferiría usar otra palabra más... no sé... más romántica o más bonita, pero la otra opción es "amante" y, si tengo que escoger...  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todos mis reviewers. Como siempre, os leo a todos/as y valoro mucho vuestras opiniones. El próximo capítulo va a ser "Heero & Duo", pobrecitos los tengo abandonados u__u' y luego vamos a seguir con el argumento normal de la historia. Pero pensaba que era necesario profundizar un poco más en cómo se conocieron todos, y ya sabemos como se han conocido Heero y Duo, Treize y Wufei y sólo quedaban Trowa y Quatre.  
  
Qué os a parecido? Espero no haberos aburrido demasiado!! He intentado hacerlo romántico pero creo que no me ha salido del todo bien... en fin, siempre puedo profundizar más en otro capítulo...  
  
En el próximo capítulo agradeceré reviews, porque hoy -como siempre-, estoy demasiado atareada... Y pido mil disculpas a los seguidores de mi fic de Gravitation, pero voy a tardar un poco más en acabar mi... sorpresa... de epílogo...  
  
* se escucha una risa malvada de fondo *  
  
Att: Laie Himura de Fanel 


	6. Capítulo 6

Laie: no me merezco los reviewers que tengo!! * empieza a llorar * ¡^¡  
  
Wufei: hn. Baka onna... ¬¬*  
  
Duo: u__u pobrecita! Os explicaré lo que ha pasado...  
  
//Chibi Flashback//  
  
Laie: a ver que les ha parecido este capítulo a mis reviewers... * empieza a leer reviewers * ... 53 reviews! O_O !!  
  
Conforme Laie va leyendo, sus ojos empiezan a brillar con lagrimitas.  
  
Laie: buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Pobrecitos/as!! Tienen razón! Tardo mucho en actualizar y encima subo un capítulo demasiado corto!  
  
De repente, su cara se vuelve seria y decidida.  
  
Laie * con un fondo de estrellitas y con pose heroica * lo he decidido! No voy a ir a dormir hasta que no tenga otro capítulo para ellos! Y voy a agradecer los reviews!!! *__*  
  
//Fin Chibi Flashback//  
  
Wufei: u_ú ya veo, así que la onna se sintió culpable.  
  
Trowa: //_¬ creo q va siendo hora de que sigamos con el fic!  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
CAPÍTULO 6  
  
Duo cerró silenciosamente la puerta de la enfermería y se acercó a la cama donde el misterioso chico, el 'tesoro' hasta el que él mismo había conducido a Treize, descansaba en un sueño tranquilo. Sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos por vendajes, algunos de los cuales empezaban ya a volverse a teñir de sangre.  
  
Lentamente, y con cuidado para no despertar al mago, Duo empezó a sacar la venda de un brazo para reemplazarla por una limpia. Sally Po le había pedido que se encargara de eso mientras ella marchaba con su enfermera a buscar unas hierbas medicinales, y también le había informado de que Quatre ya se dirigía hacia allí para ayudarle.  
  
Treize había ido a descansar tras más de un día sin dormir, vigilando en todo momento a su Wufei, y aún así se había mostrado disgustado al tener que abandonar su sitio al lado de la cama, hasta el punto de que Heero se había visto obligado a ordenarle tomarse un descanso.  
  
Heero.  
  
El chico de largos cabellos aún estaba confundido. No sabía que debía hacer con ese misterioso hombre que le había "ganado" de las manos de su amo, y luego le había llevado en barco hasta Tsubasa, para luego olvidarse de él. Hacía un día que no le veía, y teniendo en cuenta que habían llegado hacía apenas tres, parecía preocupamente -o al menos, Duo lo consideraba así. No tenía ni idea de cómo debía comportarse. Era cierto que la situación de esclavo no le era desconocida, pero los amos que le había tenido hasta el momento imponían ellos las leyes no era un asunto del país, no era oficial, como ahora. Y eso confundía aún más la atareada mente de Duo. Iba a tener que ofrecer lo que aún no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer al Capitán... corrección, al Príncipe Yuy? El chico ya tenía su primer beso... Y era correcto que un príncipe hiciera eso? Podía alguien convertir a una persona en su esclava sólo por el hecho de desearlo así? Duo no estaba muy seguro, pero fuera como fuera, iba a conseguir sus respuestas.  
  
Pero ahora, el tema que más le preocupaba era el chico oriental que reposaba en la cama. Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando despertara, gravemente herido y mareado por la pérdida de sangre, y se encontrara en un lugar distinto? Y, peor aún, qué iba a hacer al descubrir que era por culpa de Duo que estaba allí? Era cierto que su carruaje había sido atacado, pero... quién era Duo para decidir que Wufei debía pasarse el resto de sus días con Treize? La culpa atormentaba la conciencia del trenzado, y sus ojos violetas oscurecían.  
  
-Qué te procupa? -dijo una voz justo detrás de Duo.  
  
Del susto, el chico casi deja caer el brazo que delicadamente estaba vendando.  
  
-HEERO!! Me has asustado! No te he escuchado entrar.  
  
-Lo siento. Pero dime, te preocupa algo? -los ojos azules de Heero buscaron los violetas de Duo, pero el chico desvió la mirada, fijando su atención en el malherido brazo de Wufei.  
  
-No, no me preocupa nada. Querías algo?  
  
El chico de ojos azules frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a tomar asiento justo en frente de Duo, al otro lado de la cama, y empezó a cambiar los vendajes del otro brazo del chico oriental. Durante unos instantes el silencio reinó el la habitación. Era un silencio tenso e incómodo, y Heero temió haber sido él quién lo ocasionara.  
  
-Perdóname, Duo. Nunca debí haberte besado no fue mi intención, lo siento... Entiendo que estés confundido por este cambio tan drástico que ha dado tu vida pero trata de acostumbrarte lo antes posible. Sé que te va a ser difícil, pero has de saber que puedes contar con migo, con Quatre y el resto, y te ayudaremos. Si tienes dudas o lo que sea...  
  
Los ojos de Duo volvieron a brillar. Quizá Heero no lo supiera, pero acababa de quitarle un gran peso de encima al decirle, casi inconscientemente a Duo que no estaba solo. Que podía contar con él. Y eso, para el chico de ojos violetas, era un gran paso, pues acababa de demostras que podía confiar en él. Juntos podía dirigirse hacía una nueva vida, con nuevas amistades. Y con muchos más misterios que afrontar.  
  
Y es que, amigos y amigas, piratas y corsarios, magos y hechiceras, la verdadera aventura acababa de empezar. La Isla del Tesoro nos espera. ¿Te atreves a acompañarnos en un emocionante viaje a través de los mares con el Wing?  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
Laie: sip! Cortito pero necesario, acaba de empezar lo emocionante cowboys... quiero decir, piratas! ^^U  
  
Duo: ¬_¬ pobre Wuffie, casi lo usas como excusa para hacer que Heero y yo nos juntemos...  
  
Laie: je je je n__n gomen! Y ahora, a agradecer reviews!  
  
..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_... AgRaDeCiMiEnToS ..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...  
  
** lady une barton: gomen! Sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero mi agenda está apretada (glups, ahora he sonado como una política importante y soy una simple estudiante ^-^' no era mi intención!)  
  
** Hotaru-chan: aquí está la otra mitad jejeje! ^o^ A mi también me gusta mucho la pareja 3x4, a decir verdad me gustan todas las parejas yaoi de este fic * insertar sonrisa hentai aquí *  
  
** Sekhmet: gracias por decirme lo de koibito! Creo que ha partir de ahora voy a usar eso... A propósito interesante nombre... Sekhmet no era el dios egipcio de la muerte o de la guerra?  
  
** Angeli Murasaki: sip, Trowa-sama, príncipe Azul Oficial de Quatre =P . A mi me encantaría tener encerrado a Q-chan... en mi habitación, claro! * se escucha una risa malvada de fondo *  
  
** Nefichan NanoDa: gracias por decirme los nombres ^_^ no había pensado en eso. Que haría sin mis reviewers? Espero leerte pronto a ti también y recuerda: * susurrando * gravitation y gw yaoi son lo mejor! ^////^  
  
** Uru Yuy: q honor que sigas mi fic * Laie se sonroja * me alegro q te gustara la manera como Quatre y Trowa se conocen, me pareció que debían tener un encuentro así de tierno. Siempre que me los imagino juntos, lo primero que me viene a la mente es: ternura.  
  
** Loreto: amor? También me gusta esa palabra! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic pese a mis tardanzas y a mis irregulares actualizaciones, y siento hacerte esperar... La historia es larga, sí, pero espero que disfrutes cada capítulo!  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el capítulo 4, estoy demasiado cansada como para agradecerles a ellos también, pero puedo hacer constar sus nombres: Navleu, Loreto W, Angeli-chan, Roquel, Arla17 y Hotaru- chan.  
  
Arigatô a todos por continuar leyendo pese a todo, y espero que podamos llegar todos juntos al final de esta aventura!  
  
=^-^= 


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7  
  
Durante los siguientes cuatro meses Duo aprendió sus deberes como sirviente (odiaba usar la palabra 'esclavo') del príncipe Heero. Tuvo que estudiar las costumbres de Tsubasa, empezando por aprender a comer con palillos, y tuvo que vestirse como decían las normas.  
  
Quatre y él se habían hecho buenos amigos y solía pasar mucho tiempo con él y con Wufei. El mago también estaba estudiando tanto como él pero parecía muy confundido todavía; a veces hablaba en un idioma muy extraño que Duo nunca había escuchado antes. Wufei era ahora el 'sirviente' de Treize porque, según decían las normas, sólo las personalidades importantes junto a sus esclavos y sirvientes podían quedarse en el palacio, y como ahora formaba parte del grupo no habían querido dejarle marchar. Además, no sabían si quien le había atacado estaba aún rondando por allí esperando la más mínima oportunidad para acabar con su trabajo.  
  
Peacecraft y Tsubasa habían llegado a una especie de pacto, logrando así parar la guerra que había estado a punto de estallar. Las condiciones eran que no esconderían ningún secreto al otro, y los dos países cumplían bien esa norma. El comercio entre ellos iba viento en popa y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.  
  
-DUOOOO!!! -el grito resonó por todo el jardín rompiendo la tranquilidad que había reinado.  
  
El mencionado anteriormente empezó a correr otra vez, riendo con tanta fuerza que casi le saltaban las lágrimas.  
  
-COMO TE ATRAPE TE VOY A MATAAAAAR!!! -siguió gritando el hechicero, que no parecía muy contento.  
  
Finalmente, Duo no se pudo mantener de pie de tanto como se reía, y cayó al suelo sujetándose el estómago.  
  
-Como te atreves -gruñó Wufei- a hacerle esto a Nataku?  
  
Un pequeño dragón, del tamaño de una iguana o una sargantana grande con alas apareció volando de tras del chico. Alguien -sin duda, Duo- le había atado un lazo en la cola y había teñido sus verdes escamas de un rosa fosforito.  
  
Parpadeando inocentemente, Duo miró a Wufei con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.  
  
-Yo? Nunca le haría eso a Nataku! Verdad que no, Na-chan? -preguntó, mirando al dragón que le devolvió una mirada enojada.  
  
-Ahora verás!  
  
Y la persecución continuó un largo rato.  
  
Treize le había regalado el pequeño dragón a Wufei, lo había encontrado poco después de conocer al hechicero cuando aún estaba en el huevo. Los dragones crecían muy deprisa y en tan solo cuatro meses ya volaba y lanzaba pequeñas llamas cuando se enfadaba.  
  
Duo disfrutaba haciendo enfadar a Wufei, aunque siempre lo hacía para alegrarle un poco porque parecía melancólico. Normal teniendo en cuenta que debía llevar mucho tiempo sin ver a su familia y que debía venir de un país lejano.  
  
-No os peleéis -dijo Quatre, sentándose al lado de un cerezo en flor con unos gruesos libros en sus brazos.  
  
-Pero -Duo puso su mejor mirada de perrito- yo no he sido!  
  
Wufei hizo un 'tsk' y se sento al lado del rubio, ayudándole a dejar los libros en la hierba.  
  
-Venga, Duo, siéntate que vamos a seguir con las costumbres...  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
-He convocado esta reunión por un solo motivo -dijo la calmada voz de Relena Peacecraft- referente a nuestro acuerdo.  
  
-Hemos seguido nuestra parte del trato en todo momento -dijo Heero, sus ojos azules mirando fríamente a la chica rubia.  
  
-No es cierto -la sala estalló en suaves murmurios- hay algo de lo que no se nos informó y de lo que nos tuvimos que enterar por un mensajero. Tsubasa tiene algo muy especial.  
  
-No entiendo a que se refiero -replicó Trowa, sentado al lado de Heero.  
  
-Hemos hecho listas con todo el armamento que poseemos -siguió Treize frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-Eso no es verdad -dijo Relena, sonriente- ustedes tienen un Mapa, y no nos lo habían dicho.  
  
-Un mapa? -Trowa parecía confundido- por supuesto que tenemos uno, en casi todas las habitaciones del palacio, pero eso es armamento?  
  
Algunas risitas estallaron en la sala de reuniones, pero murieron rápidamente.  
  
-No me refiero a ese tipo de mapas -siguió la chica- me refiero a una persona. Una persona que es ella sola un mapa que lleva a diferentes tesoros en todo el mundo.  
  
-Duo? -dijo Heero- Pero eso no es ningún tipo de armamento. Él es un humano con peculiares habilidades, no es ninguna arma para Tsubasa.  
  
-Cree usted que soy estúpida? -gruñó Relena- los tesoros a los que lleva ese chico, según tengo entendido, pueden ser desde monedas hasta cañones de oro. Es un tipo de arma, sin duda, y exijo una explicación sobre porqué no se nos había informado antes... estabais planeando atacarnos?  
  
Gritos de sorpresa y de rabia resonaron entre la gente presente a la reunión.  
  
-Por supuesto que no -contestó Treize calmadamente- sólo que no creímos necesario informarle de algo que no iba a ser utilizado como arma. Es más, no pensamos utilizarlo, simplemente ahora lleva una vida normal en palacio.  
  
-Es un atentado contra el frágil balance entre nuestros países! -grito Relena- Y no se nos iba a informar!!??  
  
-Sentimos mucho este malentendido -dijo Heero fríamente- para demostrarle que no tenemos malas intenciones haremos un acto de buena fe, usted misma puede escoger que desea que hagamos.  
  
Los ojos de Relena brillaron con antelación. Justo lo que quería.  
  
-Dadnos al chico y preparadnos una expedición para salir lo antes posible al mar.  
  
Más exclamaciones resonaron en la sala, y esta vez no pararon, sino que aumentaron en volumen.  
  
-Está bien -asintió Heero- pero como puede comprobar el ahora es mi esclavo, así que no se lo puedo dar. Permitiré que le acompañe en su viaje, señorita Relena, pero alguno de nosotros le acompañaremos.  
  
-Es un trato, entonces -asintió Relena sin poder contener la sonrisa. Perfecto, justo lo que quería.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
-De viaje con Relena? -preguntó Quatre.  
  
El grupo estaba reunido en una de las salas de te que había en el palacio, cada pareja en un lado de la mesa redonda. En lugar de sillas, numerosas almohadas de sedas de diferentes colores y alfombras adornaban la habitación, dándole un toque cálido y acogedor.  
  
Como decía la tradición, cada esclavo estaba a los pies de su amo, sin tocar la comida, dejando que éste le alimentara si así lo deseaba.  
  
-A mi... me... parece... bien... -dijo Duo, tratando de hablar mientras Heero le daba uvas casi seguidas. Dándose cuenta de que lo había hecho para que no hablara, el chico de la trenza le lanzó una 'mirada'.  
  
-A sí? -preguntó Treize, acariciando el negro y sedoso cabello de Wufei.  
  
-Sip -sonrió Duo- me encanta el mar, y hace mucho tiempo que no viajo. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo en un sitio -y casi en un susurro que sólo Heero pudo escuchar, añadió- ... y con las mismas personas.  
  
El chico de ojos azules miró a Duo, preocupado. La vida no le debía de haber tratado muy bien para decir algo tan triste, como si siempre todo el mundo le hubiera acabado abandonando. Alargando la mano, hizo que Duo se sentara en su regazo y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, tratando de hacerle entender que ahora les tenía a ellos.  
  
Agradecidos ojos violetas le sonrieron, y el no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Rápidamente volvió a darle uvas a Duo.  
  
A Wufei no le gustaba el mar. No recordaba haber viajado en barco en mucho tiempo, pero los pocos recuerdos que tenía de esa experiencia eran malos. Aunque eran borrosos, siendo él demasiado pequeño como para entenderlo todo, recordaba haber pasado mucho miedo en un pequeño camarote oscuro, sacudido por la fuerza de las olas del mar. Tembló ante el recuerdo.  
  
-Ocurre algo, Dragón? -susurró Treize, sus cálidos ojos azules mirando los negros de Wufei.  
  
-Nada- dijo el hechicero, desviando su mirada rápidamente. Pero Treize le sujetó la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle.  
  
-Si algo te preocupa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.  
  
El mago sabía que su amo era una buena persona, con un gran corazón, pero a veces parecía olvidarse y volvía a ser desconfiado. Tenía suerte de tener un amigo como Treize.  
  
-Es solo que... no me gustan los viajes en barco.  
  
Sonriendo cariñosamente, Treize continuó acariciando el cabello de Wufei.  
  
-Es normal que estés nervioso, pero puedes estar seguro de que no son tan malos como parecen. Además, yo estaré contigo todo el rato.  
  
-De verdad?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Seguro?  
  
Riendo suavemente, Treize acercó el rostro de Wufei al suyo.  
  
-Sí.  
  
El hechicero se alejó rápidamente, sonrojándose, mientras que el hombre le miraba con profundos ojos azules. Había algo en ellos muy cálidos, y Wufei se sonrojó aún más. Notando el ambiente tenso, Treize le dio al pequeño una fresa que comió inmediatamente.  
  
-No entiendo porque Relena querría especialmente a Duo. Cómo se ha podido ente... -Quatre no pudo continuar porque Trowa le dio un trozo de chocolate.  
  
-Te preocupas demasiado, pequeño. Relájate y más tarde ya nos ocuparemos de esto. Ahora disfruta el momento, por favor.  
  
Quatre asintió, ligeramente sonrojado al sentir los dedos de Trowa en sus labios. El chico de ojos verdes la acarició los suaves mechones rubios y se inclinó para depositar un beso en la frente del pequeño.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Laie: ^///^ capítulo super fluff!  
  
Heero : (sigue acariciando la trenza de Duo)  
  
Duo (ronronea) =^-^=  
  
Laie: creo q les ha gustado ^^  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
** Kaze-Icesword: te agrada mi fic? Yay!! Una nueva reviewer! Lindo nick "Viento" ^o^  
  
** kotorimoon: u__u la velocidad recompensa lo corto, pero ahora he tardado mucho y me ha quedado cortito!!! Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!! ¡__¡  
  
** Roquel: te gusto como Trowa rescató a Quatre? ^_^ Si te fijaste, Quatre tenía el cabello muuuuy largo cuando le rescató! Más adelante se descubrirá porqué se lo cortó!  
  
** Kurai neko: ^_n tranquila, gatita negra / gatito negro (chico o chica? Creo q chica pero...una nunca sabe! ^^) comprendo q no siempre a una le gusta dejar reviews. A mi me pasa muchas veces, pero me alegro que me hayas dejado uno esta vez!  
  
** Sekhmet: bueno, aquí tienes una chibi-escena de Treize x Wufei, las cosas empezarán a ponerse lime a partir de ahora... pus ya he adelantado algo! .-  
  
** Loreto W: si, estás en lo cierto. Los 6 capítulos que llevamos eran sólo una primera parte, y ahora vamos con la segunda. Me encanta q me dejes reviews largos ^-^ me alegra mucho que te parezca tan original mi fic, espero no decepcionarte! Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi salud y los exámenes. Espero q a ti te vaya todo bien también!  
  
** Nefichan: kyaaaaaaaaa (Laie abraza a Nefichan) cuanto tiempo!!! No puedo esperarme para leer tu fic X-over entre Gravi y Yami no Matsuei! Son dos de mis series yaoi favoritas! Nos leemos pronto, amiga!  
  
Muchas gracias a tod@s por dejar reviews y alimentar a Laie, nos vemos pronto!! 


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Duo observaba entretenido como los marineros se apresuraban a subir todas las provisiones en el White Wing, gritos y risas resonando por todo el barco. Hacía un día espléndido, el mar estaba calmado y se podían ver hasta los peces nadando tranquilamente alrededor del barco.

Wufei y Nataku paseaban por el puerto, el hechicero se había negado a subir al White Wing antes de lo necesario, aunque parecía tener muy claro que tarde o tempranto debería superar su miedo al mar si quería acompañarles en la travesía. No muy lejos iba Treize, aunque Duo sospechaba que las cajas que parecía examinar ya hacía tiempo que habían sido puestas a punto y que en realidad estaba vigilando a Wufei. Era muy tierna la manera en que el general se preocupaba por él, siempre vigilando que estuviera bien.

Duo se apoyó en el mastil del gran barco, mirando hacia arriba. Podía ver la vela mayor, blanca como la nieve más pura, ondeando suavemente con el viento y, arriba, mucho más arriba, otra de más pequeña con bordados plateados.

De vez en cuando podía ver el sol asomando por los huecos que dejaban las velas al ondear. Era muy relajante, escuchar el suave sonido de las telas rozar con el mástil al tiempo que las olas mecían suavemente el casco. Trató de pensar en lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora, Relena y el viaje que le esperaba, el tesoro que debía encontrar para ella, el dolor que sentiría cuando le abandonaran.

Pero no pudo concentrarse, los pensamientos se escurrían de su mente como arena. Últimamente siempre le pasaba lo mismo, estaba demasiado relajado como para preocuparse por algo. Su actitud era confiada, y eso era justamente lo que no quería. Sabía que muy, muy adentro un destello de esperanza había nacido, diciendole a su corazón que quizá esta vez no le iban a abandonar, y no podía soportarlo. De este modo iba a ser herido profundamente cuando lo que temía ocurriera. No quería volver a sentir ese dolor nunca más pero no tenía ninguna prueba de lo contrario.

Era cierto que el hecho que Heero le hubiera hecho su "esclavo" le había dado un cierto sentimiento de seguridad, algo que su mente trataba de eliminar rápidamente. Un esclavo era, al fin y al cabo, una espécie de muñeco, algo que usabas como querías y, cuando te cansabas, lo tirabas y buscabas otro. No era ninguna prueba válida de que sólo por serlo Heero no le iba a abandonar. Pero –susurró su corazón- ahora tienes amigos. Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Treize... ellos no te abandonarían. Ante esa verdad su mente no tenía nada que responder, aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas de decirle a su corazón que no confiara. Había sido traicionado demasiadas veces como para fiarse de alguien tan rápido.

Suspirando, Duo decidió que quizás habría sido mejor no des-relajarse. Ahora no se sentía tranquilo ni con el sonido de las velas acariciando el mástil. En ese instante un silbido rompió la tranquilidad en que se había sumido el barco, y en el fondo se escucharon campanas. La tripulación subió al barco, Heero, Treize y un no muy contento Wufei sequidos de cerca por Trowa y Quatre. Había llegado el momento de partir.

Todos se dirigieron hacía el timón, donde se había dispuesto una mesa con un mapa mientras que gran parte de la tripulación empezaba a preparar las velas, tensando cuerdas y soltando otras. Con una mirada Heero buscó por la cubierta hasta que localizó a Duo, y con un movimiento de cabeza indicó al chico que le siguiera.

El corazón de Duo dio un salto, casi derritiéndose con la calidez de esos ojos azules, y casi se sonrojó al pensar en lo infantil de sus sentimientos. Dios, si con una sola mirada se ponía así, es que debía estar muy mal!

-Podrías indicar el punto a donde vamos? –preguntó Trowa una vez estuvo con ellos al lado del mapa.

El chico de ojos violetas negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no es así como os puedo guiar. Sólo sé la dirección.

Trowa suspiró; al menos lo había intentado.

-Podrías indicarla, entonces? –preguntó Heero, poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de Duo.

-Hacia aquí –señaló Duo, apuntando a un sitio indeterminado en el mar. Trowa arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

El White Wing se puso en marcha y lentamente fue saliendo del puerto de Tsubasa. Mucha gente se había reunido a lo largo del puerto y se despedían de ellos con alegría, lanzando flores y gritando "Buen viaje" o incluso cantando. Heero sonreía ligeramente mientras con la mano también se despedía de ellos, pero finalmente el barco se alejó mar a dentro hasta que el puerto fue una delgada línia muy a lo lejos.

---------

-Que tal llevas el viaje, Wufei? –preguntó Duo un rato más tarde. El joven hechicero estaba sentado al suelo, recostado en el mastil. Nataku dormía tranquilamente acurrucada en su hombro, soltando nuves de humo de vez en cuando.

-Podría ser peor –gruñó Wufei-, ya me he mareado dos veces.

-Deberías relajarte –dijo Quatre, sentándose al lado de Wufei- si estás tenso será peor.

-No puedo! –contestó Wufei-, como quieres que me relaje si estoy en un barco???!!

Quatre se encogió como si le hubiera golpeado.

-Wufei! –dijo Duo, enfadado- Quatre sólo trataba de ayudarte! No seas así con él!

-Lo siento –dijo el hechicero, sonrojándose- es que últimamente estoy muy tenso.

-No pasa nada –sonrió el rubio- pero has de saber que Duo y yo somos tus amigos y haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte.

-Gracias –dijo el chico- muchas gracias.

---------

Los días pasaron tranquilamente a bordo del White Wing. De vez en cuando Duo iba hacia el timón y indicaba la nueva dirección, que era seguida de cerca por el Peacemillion, el velero de Relena, la capitana Dorothy y su tripulación. Se habían negado a acompañarles en el White Wing, alegando que ya tenían un barco con el que se sentirían más comodas viajando. Por supuesto, nadie había dicho nada en contra.

Heero estaba más contento viajando sin Relena a bordo, la chica tenía algo que le inquietaba. Era cierto que era muy agradable cuando quería, y a veces tenían conversaciones muy interesantes, pero había un brillo casi agresivo detrás de sus vivos ojos azules, y Heero no quería averiguar que era. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, no le gustaba en absoluto. Des de que Relena había dicho durante aquella reunión que sabía que tenían a Duo, había empezado a buscar por todas partes por la única manera a través de la qual se podría haber enterado: un espía. Y a Heero Yuy no le gustaban los espías, y aún menos si estaban en su contra. Y lo que más le sorprendía era la existencia de uno. Si estaban trabajando para lograr una paz entre sus paises, para que se necesitaba la presencia de un espía? Algo olía a trampa en esta expedición, y si no se daban prisa en encontrar al misterioso espía, temía por lo que podía pasarles.

**--------- Fin del capítulo---------**

Laie: -se esconde detrás de una mesa- eeeyyyyyyyyyyy!! No se enfaden!!!

Tomates empiezan a estrellarse contra la mesa.

Laie: reconozco haber sido una chica mala por hacerles esperar, contentos?

Ahora empiezan a estrellarse objetos como platos, relojes, camisetas con textos como "Amo a Relena", e incluso algún que otro zapato rosa.

Laie: eeyyy!!! Que me podéis hacer daño!!

Duo: pararemos cuando nos digas porque has tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo OTRA VEZ!!

Quatre -asiente-: ya es la segunda o tercera vez que ocurre!!

Laie: -saliendo de detrás de la mesa después de comprobar que los/las reviewers enfadados no tirarán más tomates- es que...veréis, en época de examenes es muy difícil concentrarse lo suficiente como para escribir!!!

Heero: hn. La organización es la llave.

Laie: ¬¬ yo no soy como tú, también he de dormir de vez en cuando!!

Reviewers: entonces, si ahora estás escribiendo es porque ya tienes tiempo??

Laie: eto... weno, en este caso se trata de que mi consciencia me hacía sentir mal al saber que esta historia, la que tiene más reviews de todas las que he escrito, llevaba tanto tiempo parada. Y claro, los pobres reviewers....

Quatre: di la verdad, Laie, TODA la verdad. Puedo sentir que algo nos escondes...

Laie: uuh...bueno...es que el otro día leí otra vez un fic que me gusta mucho y que lleba años descontinuado, y me sentí muy triste al saber que nunca llegaría al final, así que pensé en mis reviewers y... Prometo que haré todo lo posible para escribir más a menudo!!!

Reviewers -con lagrimitas en los ojos- Laieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Laie: revieweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrsss!!!

Aparece un campo de flores y todos se abrazan.

Trowa: ....

Wufei: hn. Creo que esta escritora lleba demasiado tiempo sin alimentarse, ya sabéis: los reviews son el alimento de Laie y todo eso...

Laie: uy!! Antes de que acabe este capítulo; como disculpa he empezado a traducir otro fic "EL DERECHO" , es también así de fantasía y los amantes de 1x2 no se lo pueden perder!! Cuando lo leí pensé que sería una injusticia que los hispanoablantes no pudieran leerlo, así q aquí estoy, empezando nuevos trabajos cuando aún no he terminado "The Ion Arc" UU


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notas de LaiE:** sabéis que en el video "Somewhere I belong" de Linkin Park sale Deathscythe?? Hace tiempo que quería comentarlo pero siempre se me olvidaba. Quizá os parezca una tontería, pero yo cada vez que lo veo por la tele (o por el ordenador, gracias a ciertos programas) me emocione y empiezo a gritar. Me da mucha vergüenza admitirlo, pero mis hermanas se ríen con gusto y me dicen que soy adorable... lo pero de todo es que ellas son más pequeñas que yo!!

* * *

**Capítulo 9  
**  
La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el tranquilo mar como si el astro se mirara en un espejo. De vez en cuando la calma era rota por una aleta rompiendo la superfície, o por algún delfín juguetón que saltaba al lado de la proa. Los delfines les habían estado acompañando des de hacía poco, pero Duo estaba encantado con ellos. Pasaba mucho tiempo sentado en la barandilla de cubierta, esperando ver alguno de los grandes peces y sonriendo felizmente cuando estos saltaban o jugueteaban cerca suyo.  
  
El mar siempre le había llenado el corazón de emociones confusas, y estos mamíferos eran de los pocos que llevaban sentimientos agradables. Cuando estaba allí, rodeado sólo por una inmensa extensión de agua salada, se sentía pequeño y desgraciado, el peso de su "abilidad" como una enorme cadena que le ataba a una actitud servicial constante y a innumerables amos que luego le abandonaban. Y cada vez que encontraba un "tesoro" o "regalo", sentía que algo dentro de él se apagaba, y perdía las ganas de vivir durante un tiempo corto, antes de forzarse a seguir adelante para hacer a más gente feliz. 'Debo ser masoca' pensaba cada vez que algo así ocurría. Pero sabía que eso no era cierto. Sufría, sí, pero tenía una pequeña esperanza. Un pequeño destello que brillaba en su corazón y que no podía apagar por más que intentara, o por más que se digera que eso le causaría aún más dolor. Algún día todo eso acabaría y él podría ser una persona normal como todas las demás. Podría ir a la playa con sus amigos (amigos que le conocerían no por los tesoros, sino por la persona que era) y reír y quizá encontraría alguien que le amara, y no volvería a pensar nunca más en tesoros ni tonterías.  
  
Pero la realidad siempre le acababa aplastando sus ilusiones, y por el momento se obligaba a aceptar su destino: servir a sus amos, encontrar tesoros, ser abandonado. Así sería durante una buena temporada. Y quizá, cuando dejara de ser de este modo, ya sería demasiado tarde y sería un viejo demasiado mayor como para disfrutar de la libertad.  
  
Por el momento se conformaba con ver la alegre danza que hacían los delfines a su alrededor.  
  
Para pasar la noche ponían los dos barcos, el White Wing y el Peacemillion en paralelo, y pasaban cuerdas y un puente entre ellos. Así evitaban levantarse al día siguiente separados por mucha distancia... o al menos, eso había dicho Relena. Era obvio que lo que no quería era perderles o que se le escaparan. Aún que toda la tripulación del Capitán Yuy lo sabía, nadie podía decir nada porque podía afectar al débil tratado de paz que unía los dos países. Las cosas eran cada vez más confusas, pensaba Duo. Y además...  
  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el suave sonido de pies descalzos andando sobre madera y luego por pasos en la cubierta que se dirigían a él. Cuando se giró para mirar al recién llegado, sólo un leve ensanchamiento de sus ojos delataba su sorpresa.  
  
-Solo.  
  
El chico, mucho más alto que él, con un cabello de un rubio no tan puro como el de Quatre, sinó tirando a marronoso, recogido en una suelta coleta, los largos mechones de su flequillo cubriendo unos ojos azules tan pálidos que casi parecían grises. Llevaba una ancha camisa blanca y unos ajustados pantalones marrones con un ancho cinturón rodeando su estrecha cintura.  
  
-Sabía que estabas aquí. –dijo Solo, y Duo hizo un ruido burlesco. Claro que lo sabía; entre "Mapas" podían detectarse. Y encima, Solo era el primero, así que conocía la posición exacta de los otros en cada momento-, como siempre llevas numerosas máscaras por lo que veo.  
  
Duo frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Y qué si las llevo? Cada cuál se defiende a su manera. A ti no te afecta nada.  
  
-Sabes que tarde o temprano vas a tener que buscar un amo fijo, -dijo el rubio al cabo de unos segundos-, no esto que vas haciendo de... prostituirte... pasando de mano en mano cada vez que acabas tus servicios.  
  
-A ti no te afecta. Déjame vivir mi vida.  
  
Con un movimiento brusco, Solo tenía la delgada muñeca de Duo en su fuerte mano, y le inmovilizaba contra la barandilla.  
  
-Claro que me afecta. Eres uno de los míos, Duo, no te olvides de esto. No me preocuparía si supiera que te sabes cuidar por ti mismo, pero como no lo sabes hacer, tenemos que estar todos vigilando cada paso que haces. –hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente, y soltó al chico de ojos violetas-, con quién estás ahora?  
  
-Con el Capitán Heero Yuy.  
  
-Yuy, eh? Estarás bien con él. No cambies más de amo, quédate junto a él. Al menos durante unos años. Dentro de poco será oficialmente rey de Tsubasa, y eso querrá decir que te cuidará bien, no pasarás hambre, chaval, y encima estarás cerca del poder.  
  
-No quiero un amo para eso –dijo Duo, enfadado-, yo no quiero un amo. Quiero a alguien que me aprecie por lo que soy, no sólo por mis poderes ni para que yo me aproveche de él.  
  
-¿Oh? ¿En serio? Con ese idealismo no vas a llegar a ningún sitio, niño. El poder lo es todo.  
  
Antes que Duo pudiera responder, el chico rubio le volvía a tener inmovilizado, ahora sus ojos brillando con ternura bajo su flequillo y sus labios ligeramente sonrientes.  
  
-A partir de ahora nos vamos a ver más a menudo –dijo, y inclinándose depositó un suve beso en la frente de Duo. Sonrió una vez más y marchó.  
  
El chico de cabellos largos se quedó un buen rato en la cubierta, mirando el lugar por el que había marchado su amigo con cara perpleja. Las palabras del primer Mapa aún resonaban en su mente "el poder lo es todo". Que le había cambiado tanto? Solo nunca había sido tan... ansioso de poder. Antes de que pudiera sumergirse aún más en oscuros pensamientos, preocupados ojos azules le miraban mientras manos cálidas se posaban en su espalda.  
  
-Estás bien, Duo? –preguntó Heero-, llevo rato llamándote y no respondías.  
  
-Er...sí, sí que estoy bien.  
  
Se hizo un silencio agradable entre ellos, mientras los dos se recostaban en la barandilla para mirar el mar.  
  
-Si quieres contármelo ya sabes dónde estoy –dijo al fin tímidamente el Capitán del White Wing, mientras empeza a volver a su habitación.  
  
Duo sonrió dulcemente, y susurró.  
  
-Gracias, Heero.  
  
El chico de cabellos cortos no se giró, pero movió una mano como diciendo "no es nada" antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.  
  
Cuando por fin salió el sol al día siguiente, la tripulación fue despertada con los gritos de "tierra a la vista!!!" del timonero del barco. Hubo mucho ruido y las risas resonaban en todas partes, alijerando el ambiente que había estado un poco tenso desde que había corrido la notícia que eran guiados sin meta aparente por un mocoso de apenas diecisiete años.  
  
-Parece que al final nos has llevado a buen puerto –rió uno de los tripulantes dando golpecitos amistosos a la espalda de Duo.  
  
-Cuidado con lo que haces, Tom, el capitán se rumorea que es muy posesivo –bromeó otro marinero, y hasta Duo sonrió un poco.  
  
Pero la sonrisa no duró mucho, la preocupación llenando sus normalmente felices ojos violetas. Era la primera vez que, estando bajo un amo, buscaba el tesoro para otra persona. Teóricamente era el tesoro de Heero al que había llevado los dos barcos, pero conforme más se acercaban a la isla su mapa interior cambió completamente, y ahora el tesoro de esa isla prácticamente gritaba Relena.  
  
Esperaba que su amo no se enfadara por eso.  
  
-Qué te ocurre, Duo? –preguntó Quatre preocupado. El chico de pelo trenzado sintió una oleada de culpabilidad estremecer todo su ser. Siempre tenía a todo el mundo preocupado...-, si quieres puedes explicármelo.  
  
Duo dudó unos instantes. Finalmente, los sinceros ojos azules del rubio le convencieron y le explicó su problema al chico.  
  
-Mmm... creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es decírselo al Capitán –dijo Quatre al final-, no creo que se enfade, es muy buena persona. Aunque a veces no lo pareza.  
  
Duo asintió con la cabeza, y subió con el rubio a uno de los numerosos botes que se dirigían a la isla. Como no podían acercarse más a la costa con los barcos, gran parte de la tripulación usaría esos botes para llevar provisiones, tiendas y la ropa a la costa, donde empezarían su aventura. El resto vigilarían los dos barcos.  
  
El viento mecía suavemente su trenza mientras el chico de ojos violetas miraba hacia la pacífica isla, con grandes palmeras y playa de transparentes aguas. A partir de ahí, todo estaba en manos del destino.  
  
_-Fin del capítulo-_

* * *

**_Agradecimientos generales_**: de verdad, no esperaba que este fic gustara tanto!! Me estáis dejando sorprendida, y más cada vez que leo reviews de lectores emocionados. Si tardo tanto es porque tengo muchas ideas para el fic, y he de pensar como las escribo y como las hago funcionar con el resto del argumento. Por ejemplo, quería que saliera Solo en el capítulo anterior, pero aún no era el momento. Como mucho de vosotros os habéis fijado, ahora trato de profundizar más en los personajes... ¡Espero que me esté quedando bien! También quiero hacer la relación Heero x Duo más profunda, ese primer beso que escribí es como un puñal pq ahora me arrepiento de haberlo escrito. Pero lo hecho hecho está, y haré todo lo posible para que nada así vuelva ocurrir! (no me refiero a q no se vuelvan a besar, sinó a que no lo hagan sin motivo de peso)

**zer0one**: sip, ahora intento aprofundicar en los personajes como muy bien te has dado cuenta y espero que me queden los capítulos más largos como dices!!! Gracias por el review! (_Laie le da un abrazo_)

**hotaru-chan**: uggh (_Laie juega con un mechón mientras tiene una expresión culpable en el rostro_)...bueno, no he actualizado muy seguido pero espero que esto me salve y no des a mi fic por muerto!!

**darkmousy**: (_Laie se esconde temblando_) err...gracias por no matarme en el review anterior pero no me mates ahora!! Ya has visto es... es q... tenía examenes... inspiración...eeep!! (_huye corriendo_)

**Amazona Verde**: bueno, no he continuado muy pronto pero me alegro que te guste la pareja 13x5. La verdad es que me parece que su relación tendría que ser muy romántica, tierna y a la vez apasionada. Espero poder escribir más de ellos y si escribo algún lemon te lo dedico!! (_Laie la abraza_)

**perla almogabar**: me alegra que te haya gustado!! Eres una de las pocas reviewers que sigue bastantes de mis fics (_Laie se sonroja_) que honor! En serio te lo leíste en un día? Bueno, los capítulos son cortitos... (_Laie marcha corriendo cuando los lectores enfadados por los capítulos cortos empiezan a tirarle tomates)_

**Dayiah Lilith Belsebu Sekmet**: (_Laie se queda alucinada con el apodo_) madre mía! Y la gente se queja que mi nombre es largo!! Wow! El tuyo es muy guay, sobretodo esto de Sekmet, la diosa egipcia de la guerra, no? O era un dios? mm... Me alegra que te emocionaras tanto con la actualización, me cargaste de energía positiva para escribir este capítulo!!

**Angeli Murasaki**: kyaaaaaaaaaa!!! Angeli-chaaaan!! (_Laie se lanza sobre ella y la abraza_) una de mis mejores lectoras!! Tú tranquila, que yo tardo mucho en actualizar pero nunca abandono mis fics (_un fondo de estrellitas aparece mientras Laie hace una pose victoriosa_) mwha ha ha

**Aguila Fanel**: Otra amante de la pareja 13x5!! Igual que con Amazona Verde, te dedico el lemon de ellos -una vez lo haga, claro. Me alegra que haya tantas fans de la pareja, pensaba que éramos menos!! Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso de que Treize ayudará a Wufei a superar el miedo al mar wha ha ha ha ha!!!!


End file.
